The Meeting
by IntrinsicJezebel
Summary: D/G meet by the lake...fluffy. One chapter fic. Please R/R!


A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry.. I just lost inspiration for my other fic.I will continue it soon though, promise. In the mean time, here is a one- chapter ficlet. It is a New Year's fic but it's quite late. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: None of what you recognize is mine. The plot is though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the eve of New Year at 11.45pm sharp. Draco Malfoy was lost in his ponderings next to the lake where a giant squid was seen often skimming the surface in search for food.  
  
A loud cracking sound was heard and was followed by a equally loud, if not more so, "Damn!" Draco looked up from the lake and let his eyes wander to the source of the curse. A figure lay sprawled underneath a large oak tree with a branch hanging limply from it. He strolled over and prodded the figure gently with his foot. He then realized this figure was very feminine and belonged to someone with long flaming red hair.  
  
"Weasel! How pleasant, meeting you here. What on earth were you doing?"  
  
The weasel in question, Ginny Weasley, looked up in annoyance and sighed.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, help me up before asking rather useless questions."  
  
Draco held out a hand reluctantly which she grabbed and pulled herself up with.  
  
"So, what were you doing?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, I was erm.."  
  
She trailed off and pointed to a person standing not very far off from the oak tree.  
  
"Potter, eh? I should have known."  
  
Ginny smacked Draco on the head.  
  
"No, you pillock. That's Ron and Hermione. Everyone knows I'm over Harry. Besides, he's going out with Parvati now."  
  
Draco then noticed another person next to the first one he had seen.  
  
"Oh," he replied quite stupidly. He had actually been floored by the fact that Ginny had both whacked him on the head and called him a pillock. Neither of those things had happened to him before. He regained his composure soon enough, though, and decided to torture her a bit more,  
  
"So Ginny Weasley is little more than a voyeur then? Like watching people make out, do you? I guess you feel rather left out 'coz no one really likes you romantically."  
  
Ginny stumbled but held her ground and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I may not be very beautiful, I may not be very charming but in my opinion, intelligence is far more important."  
  
Draco was thinking to himself, She's very pretty, what the heck is she saying?  
  
Ginny turned her back to Draco and was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She lost her balance though, and landed on him. He wasn't ready for it so they ended up toppling onto the ground with her on top of him.  
  
He pulled them both up but instead of letting her go, he pulled her closer. She was feeling slightly disoriented, after all, this was Draco Malfoy, but allowed him to place his hands on her tiny waist. When he drew her even closer, her eyes closed and her lips parted in expectation. Draco bent over her and hesitated slightly, studying her for a moment. His misty grey eyes took in her every feature, her lond red hair that fell ever so gently in waves to frame her heart-shaped face, her long dark eyelashes, her perfectly pouting lips and the tiny mole just beneath her left eye which formed a small dot there. She was completely perfect in his eyes.  
  
Draco planted his lips on hers for a mere second and then let her go. He saw the surprise and disappointment in her eyes and whispered, "Happy New Year." The clock had just struck twelve. (A/N: I don't think there is a clock but it fits in, so creative license has been used. ^_^)  
  
Much to his astonishment, she pulled him back into a more insistent kiss, which was a lot more rewarding, in Draco's opinion. When breathless, Ginny pulled back, and chocolate-brown eyes shining, lips swollen, murmured, "Happy New Year," and winked at Draco before skipping back to Hogwarts, looking back occasionally.  
  
Draco was left to shake his head and stare in wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Fluffy, I know. Please review! Ciao! 


End file.
